1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to data communication systems and methods, and more particularly to a technique for providing a spectral view of the signals present at the customer premises equipment (CPE).
2. Description of the Prior Art
In cable broadband applications, as well as in other RF applications (e.g. LMDS, MMDS), and specifically in point to multi-point applications, the network operator can strongly benefit from having a spectral view of the signals present at the customer premises equipment (CPE). In the absence of such means, the operator is forced to visit the customer's site with specialized and expensive testing equipment for maintenance and technical malfunction events.
In view of the foregoing, a need exists in cable broadband applications, other RF applications and point to multi-point applications, for a scheme to provide a spectral view of the signals present at the customer premises equipment without requiring an operator to visit the customer's site.